This invention relates to a process for sealing pipes which enables complete prevention or repairing of leakage of fluid in pipes such as gas pipings by a simple operation.
In such pipes, many undesirable micro-gaps could be formed around thereaded fittings due to failure of threading, insufficient clamping pressure, partial lack of sealant and the like. Fluids in pipes such as gases or liquids often leak out through these gaps, which sometimes cause dongerous accidents. In such cases, it is very difficult to find out where the liquid leaks out because the pipes are usually built in walls, floors or ceilings. Even if one could detect leaking points, it is necessary to tear or break down a part of interior or exterior of buildings, houses and the like, which is very costly and takes a long time. Especially, as multiple dwelling houses and office buildings increase, the leakage of piping is getting to be a serious problem.
There has been proposed many solutions to this problem. According to a typical sealing process of these proposals, a sealant is foamed by means of a foaming machine and then it is fed into a pipe under pressure to seal leakages. However, in such a process, means for foaming the sealant and additionally compressing it into the pipe are necessary and besides, skilled operators and required to carry out the process in safety. Further, its foam density is not stable enough to provide a uniform layer on the surface of the pipe, which causes incomplete sealing.